Franklin Clinton
On-Screen Appearance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Bullpup Shotgun Franklin pulls out his Bullpup Shotgun as he shoots at the opponents. Every shot leaves a great impact on the opponents with widespread shots for 3 seconds. The Bullpup Shotgun holds 14 shells before needing to reload back, which is done by pressing Z. Side B - Chop Franklin throws a Ball at the stage as it sends Chop around the stage. Once Chop is sent into the stage, he starts biting any nearby opponent when the ball land. He can also aid Franklin in battle when he glads the ball as he starts following him. Chop can protect Franklin from any nearby opponent but can get knockout easily. (You called use Chop again if he gets knockout.) Up B - Risk Assessment Franklin jumps forward as he sends out his Parachute. When using the parachute, you can slowly flow around the stage once you flying. While flying, you can shoot with your pistol by pressing A. You can stop using the Parachute by lading into a performance, get hit or pressing Down. Down B - Sticky Bombs Franklin plants a Sticky Bombs around the stage. Every Sticky Bomb can sticky into everything when used. You can only be placed around 5 Sticky Bombs at a time until you detonate the bombs by pressing Z. Final Smash - Diving Focus Franklin jump into his Green Bagger as he drives around the stage. Until this mode, everything slows down while you can move at normal speed. You can ram into other opponents or uses your Shotgun by pressing A while driving around the stage. This Final Smash ended for around 15 seconds or when you suffer a KO’ed. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Category:Anti Heros Category:Heroes Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Rockstar Games Category:Take Two Interactive Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Badass Category:People who got Swag Category:Team Cra23d Category:Smash Bros Lawl: Crazefest Category:Project 7: The Shadow Risk Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:EWBR Ultimate